vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Story of Evil
The Story of Evil (悪ノ物語, Aku no Monogatari), or more commonly known as the Daughter of Evil series (悪ノ娘, Aku no Musume) is a series of songs made by Mothy, also known as Akuno-P/mothy. It is a collection of 5 songs, one of them recently released. It has also been noted that the series focuses on "greed" of the Seven Deadly Sins. The first song of the series, "Daughter of Evil", did not gain much attention when it was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 6, 2008. It was until a few weeks later when the second song of the series, Servant of Evil (悪ノ召使, Aku no Meshitsukai), was uploaded did it gain popularity among the Nico Nico Douga users. The following month the third song, Regret Message (リグレットメッセージ, Riguretto Messeji, also known as Message of Regret) was released, followed by the fourth song "Re_birthday". However, the involvement of the two songs in the series was not confirmed until the release of the fifth song on Jan 6, 2010, Daughter of White (白ノ娘, "Shiro no Musume"), did it help to connect both songs to the series. Yet, there is still a debate if "Re_brithday" is a part of the series or not. It it unknown if it is, as mothy has not given any hint. A Theater Play event, based off the songs and the backstory written by mothy on his blog, was shown in Japan during the month of January. An extra song, Twilight Prank (トワイライトプランク, Towairaito Puranku), composed by mothy and sung by Shimoda Asami, was used in the play. Shimoda Asami, the voice actress which the voices of Kagamine Rin and Len was borrowed from, did a cover of the first three songs in the series. Plot Overview * Note that this is only a plot story weaved together from the hints in the songs and on mothy's blog, and might not actually be correct. According to the backstory written on mothy's blog, a king and queen ruled over a country but contacted a disease which killed them, leaving behind their fourteen-year-old daughter, Rin, who grew up in luxury. When she started to rule the country, she imposed heavy taxes on her people saying that it was "on behalf of her mother" and started ruthless purges. The commander of Royal Guards of the country, who was also a hero and had saved the land many times in wars "with the name of a lion" (Leon, or "a Vocaloid made in Britain"), tried to appeal for the people and also began to smuggle food from the palace to the hungry. Rin, noticing a lack of food, ordered her servant to kill the hero and after he did that (killing many other guards in the process), he commented that nobody could disobey the princess any more. As the hero died, his daughter Meiko (clothed in red) intented on revenge. Rin has a servant, Len, who had the same face as her. She then fell in love with a prince, Kaito, from the blue kingdom across the sea, only to find out that he was in love with another girl, Miku, from a green land, and refused Rin's marriage proposal because he was going to marry the girl. Realizing this, she tells her ministers that if they cannot find out which girl Kaito is marrying, they have permission to destroy the entire kingdom (this is, however, represented differently in different songs: in "Daughter of Evil", Rin asked for the entire green land to be destroyed; in "Daughter of White", Rin asked for all the women with green hair to be killed). However unknown to her, Len, who is revealed to be her twin brother, is actually in love with Miku, and so he takes her and hides her away. The princess however finds out and Len later finds a message in a glass bottle (all messages from the princess come from glass bottles) telling him to kill Miku. Len obliges. Soon after, Meiko and Kaito come after Rin for revenge, leading the people of her country who all plan to overthrow her. Len, wanting to protect his sister, offers to switch places with her, allowing her to escape and for him to die in her place. His plan worked, and Rin was able to escape safely (according to the parodies, Meiko and Kaito were aware of the switch, but wanted to let Rin feel the pain of losing a loved one). However, Rin was filled with regret and set a bottled message into the sea. With this, she hoped that it will allow her wish, "If I could be reborn, I would like to be with Len again", to come true (surprisingly, it was a similar wish that Len had wished for before he died). There by the sea, Rin fell unconscious and was taken in by Haku, a girl who was living alone in a nearby church. However, Haku was actually a good friend of Miku's, who had lost her meaning in life when she was murdered. Haku feels a great hate towards the "Daughter of Evil", whom she knew had caused the death of her friend. Of course, she was unaware that Rin was actually the "Daughter of Evil" herself, but one day she overheard Rin's confession in the confession box which revealed to her that she was the queen who ordered the destruction of the green land. Haku, in a blind rage, tries to kill Rin by the harbour one day but decided not to when she saw how lonely Rin was; Haku was originally an extremely lonely girl before she met Miku. Haku eventually forgives Rin, and apologizes to Miku for not having been able to avenge her. Also, Haku sees a illusion when she looks out the window: an illusion of a young boy, which she becomes curious about. According to "Re_birthday", Len's spirit, in a world of total darkness and guilt, was in handcuffs and chains. He hears Rin's song, implied to be the unconnected song "Spring-Powered Lullaby" (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta), and was then forgiven, enabling him to be reborn. Main Series Daughter of Evil *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Daughter of Evil (悪ノ娘 Aku no Musume), the first song of the series, was released on April 6, 2008. It uses the voice of Kagamine Rin and details the basic story of the princess ordering the fall of the green kingdom and subsequently "being executed". Servant of Evil *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Servant of Evil (悪ノ召使 Aku no Meshitsukai), the second song of the series, released on April 29, 2008. It mainly uses the voice of Kagamine Len, though a small portion near the end of the song includes Rin's voice. It details the story of how the twins were separated when they were very small and how the only thing of Rin Len could ever see was her soft, kind side, and of how he killed Miku and eventually traded places with Rin to be executed. Regret Message *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Regret Message (リグレットメッセージ Riguretto Messeji), the third song of the series, released on May 25, 2008. It originally uses the voice of Kagamine Rin and details her standing by the sea and throwing a bottle containing her wish to be reborn with Len, as a local legend says the wish will come true of she does so. Daughter of White *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles Daughter of White (白ノ娘 Shiro no Musume), the fourth song of the series, released on January 6, 2010, two years after the last song in the series. Unlike the previous songs sung by Rin and Len, this is sung by Yowane Haku, detailing the events of the series from the viewpoint of a new character, which had never been mentioned before in the previous songs. It is the longest song in the series, and also details some events after the end of Regret Message. Re_birthday *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Re_birthday is a song created by mothy, which fans initially believed was part of the Story of Evil. Technically, it would mean that if Regret Message was to be confirmed to be part of the series, then so is Re_birthday. After the release of Daugther of White, the song hinted the connection of Regret Message with the series, which also ties Re_birthday in. However, this topic is still open to debate as mothy has not yet confirmed anything. He did, however, imply there was somewhat of a connection, stating that this is due to both songs beginning in "re". The song is thought to be Len's experience after his death and rebirth after being forgiven. It can alternately be interpreted as his return as a ghost in "Daughter of White". Parodies There has been numerous parodies to the series, usually using the same song and telling a different viewpoint to the story, using the same song and telling a completely different story, or using a different song an telling of an alternate ending. Daughter of Green *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Daughter of Green (緑ノ娘 Midori no Musume) is a fanmade story supposedly told by Miku. It states that Miku was secretly a princess who was told to seduce Kaito by her father and was instead in love with Len, but when Len arrived to kill her, she committed suicide instead and wished that Len could have been the one to do it. She reflects on the fact that her only purpose was to be a sacrifice to end the tyranny of the yellow kingdom, and that Len was the only one to bring her happiness. This plot has now been considered almost entirely moot; Miku was hidden away by Len without even knowing him (proven by mothy's blog), killed in her sleep rather than taken out to a well and stabbed (proven by the PV version of "Servant of Evil~velvet mix~"), and was not a princess (implied by "Daughter of White"). The song contains the same tune and background music as "Daughter of Evil". Daughter of Vengeance *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Daughter of Vengeance (復讐の娘 Fukushuu no Musume) is a fanmade story supposedly told by Meiko. Meiko, a village girl vowed revenge against Rin because Rin murdered her lover as well as deprived the rest of her family of food, and was hired by Kaito to begin the rebellion. Although she later found out that Rin and Len had switched, she did nothing about it. This plot has also been considered moot; Meiko wanted vengeance because Rin killed her father Leon, a guard (proven by mothy's blog), and most likely was not affiliated with Kaito (implied by mothy's blog). The song contains the same tune and background music as "Daughter of Evil". It is to be noted that the song does not have the same "no" character as the other songs. Prince of Blue *Nicovideo broadcast Prince of Blue (青の王子 Aoi no Ouji) is a fanmade story supposedly told by Kaito. Kaito went incognito as a layman and fell in love with Miku. When Miku falls into Len's trap, Kaito falls into despair and hires Meiko to kill the Daughter of Evil. The plot is partially false; the details of Len's "trap" are false according to mothy's blog, Miku was not a princess (according to Daughter of White, she was a peasant girl who later became a maid to a rich merchant), and Kaito is implied to not have been affiliated with Meiko. The song contains the same tune and background music as "Daughter of Evil". It is to be noted that the song does not have the same "no" character as the other songs. Lord of Darkness *Nicovideo broadcast Lord of Darkness (闇の王 Yami no Ou) is a story not affiliated with the Evil series; however, the song contains the same tune and background music as "Daughter of Evil". It details the story of how Kaito, a vampire being deprived of blood, chases after Meiko, but is decried as a pervert and locked up in jail. He withers to death, forgetting that he has the ability to turn into mist. It has a comedic tone to it, unlike the other songs. The Diva of a Lie *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast The Diva of a Lie (嘘の歌姫 Uso no Utahime) is a story not affiliated with the Evil series; however, the song contains the same tune and background music as "Daughter of Evil". It details the creation and planning behind the prank Vocaloid Kasane Teto. Re-releases There has been a number of new releases of the songs. One of them is the ACT2 version of the first two songs, which supposedly features an improved version of the Kagamine Rin and Len VOCALOID2 program (however, mothy believes these mixes to be inferior). Another version is the velvet mix of also the first two songs, which were released on December 27, 2009, in celebration of Rin and Len's birthday. A velvet mix of Regret Message will be released in an album called "prelude to forest", together with the two other velvet mixes, Daughter of White, and a few new songs. Theater Play A Theater Play event, entitled Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ (悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～, Aku no Musume ~Seien no Jiemini~), opened from January 27, 2010 to January 31, 2010. It features four songs, including covers of the first three songs in the series by Shimoda Asami, the voice actress who had lend her voice for Kagamine Rin and Len, and a new song called Twilight Prank, composed by Mothy and performed by Shimoda Asami. The original soundtrack, which includes instrumental songs used in the play and the four vocal songs, was released on 3 Feb, 2010. The story is almost the same as the story given in the series. Unlike in the songs, in which the characters are not named (fans usually assign the characters names depending on the singer Vocaloid), each character is given a unique name; for instance, the princess is "Lilianne" and the servant is "Allen". The plot was gone into more detail; for instance, Haku was also portrayed as having her own vices and being extremely jealous of Miku. Twilight Prank Twilight Prank (トワイライトプランク Towairaito Puranku) is a new song composed by mothy for the Theater Play event. It was performed by Shimoda Asami. The song shows a small snapshot of the princess and servant's lives as small children, eating snacks, playing with each other, and watching the sunset and sea. External Links * "prelude to forest" Webpage * Theater Play Official Website